A Reason to Fight
by Bri-chan
Summary: What could a darkened Riku possibly want from a defenseless Sora? [RikuxSora]


Sora couldn't help but feel upset as he watched Beast battle the Heartless by himself. With his Keyblade, he could have helped him, but with just his toy sword, he could do nothing but stand to the side. And after his long journey battling the Heartless with Donald and Goofy, this upset him.

Beast dug his claws into the last Heartless, killing it, and Sora immediately ran to his side. "Are you okay?" he asked, his concern tinged with guilt.

Beast let out a hoarse laugh and grunted. "Of course I am." He looked down at Sora's frowning face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sora hid his frown with a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine! I just… feel a bit useless, that's all."

"Not your fault," Beast replied, "We both want the same thing – Riku dead – so I don't mind."

Sora gulped and looked away, not sure if he should correct Beast, because he knew that the last thing he'd ever want is to see Riku dead. Riku. The name caused his stomach to squirm oddly. Riku had done a lot of bad things lately, but none of them could have made him hate him. Just feel frustrated, both at him and himself. Instead of trying to tell this to Beast, he just turned to the nearby doors and said, "Let's go."

Beast grunted and walked ahead, while Sora hid behind him, incase they were attacked by Heartless. But what greeted them inside was much worse than a handful of Heartless. Riku's back was turned to them. Sora gulped again as he began to take in his new outfit. He was wearing a dark body suit which clung tightly to him, highlighting his muscles. His eyes dropped down, noting that a white skirt-thing hung from his hips, obscuring his ass… not that Sora was looking or anything.

It swished as Riku abruptly turned around. Quickly moving his eyes up from his crotch, fighting an irrational blush, he took in the Heartless insignia blazed on his well-defined chest, then finally met Riku's beautiful emerald eyes, which were staring intently at him, and Sora had to fight that blush again. His lips curled in an amused smirk, and Sora's heart skipped a beat. Before he could analyze his reactions, Riku spoke. "So glad you could join us," his voice drawled wryly.

The words set something off in Beast, and he growled, running forward. Sora yelled at him to stop, but he didn't listen. He attempted to attack him, but Riku blocked him with the Keyblade. He leapt back and charged him in his fury, but Riku flipped over him, and he glowed slightly as he created a barrier between himself and Beast, Donald and Goofy. He smiled at his work before turning his intense gaze to Sora.

His eyes grew wide at the barrier, and shuddered – out of fear or something else, he couldn't quite tell - when he realized he was completely alone with Riku, without any defense. "How did you do that!" Sora shouted, partly in awe and fear.

Riku strolled towards him, and Sora stepped back. "I now have the power to control the Heartless. The barrier is just a fraction of the power I wield."

Sora's heart sunk to his stomach at the news. He really didn't want to believe, he had hoped that Riku could come to his senses but now… Riku really was seeped in darkness. Was there any hope?

Yes, of course there was! He told himself. He couldn't give up on Riku now! "Why?" he cried, his voice wretched, "There has to be a better way to save Kairi than—"

"What would _you_ know about that?" Riku hissed, his eyes flashing in anger. He increased his pace towards him until he had Sora backed against the wall. "All _you've_ been doing is playing hero with your new best friends!"

"That's not true!" he yelled, then calmed down as he stared into Riku's hard eyes. "You're my best friend, Riku."

Riku shoved Sora roughly against the wall and snarled. "Don't fucking lie to me, Sora."

He winced slightly at the pain. "It's true!" he insisted, "I only fight you because what you're doing it wrong… but it hurts," his voice cracked, as he raised his hand to his heart, "It hurts to fight you, Riku."

Something warm flashed in Riku's eyes, but it was gone within a blink, his eyes growing cold again. "Then you don't have to worry," Riku said with a smug grin, swinging the Keyblade, "as long as I have this you can't fight me."

"I still have my magic, you know!" Sora protested hotly, his fists clenched as he looked up at Riku defiantly.

Riku outright laughed at him, which flustered Sora. "I'm sorry, did I hear you think that you could actually fight me? I need to teach you a lesson."

Riku charged at him, and Sora rolled to the side to dodge it. Riku quickly turned and swung the Keyblade down on Sora, causing the boy to gasp in pain before jumping up and gliding away. They continued like this for awhile, Riku fighting while Sora glided away before Riku stopped in the middle of the room with a dramatic sigh. "You call this fighting? Pathetic."

"I'm just getting started!" Sora yelled, though his heart wasn't really in it, as he begun casting a spell. Riku swiftly jumped out of the way and cast a spell before Sora could react.

Sora found himself unable to move anything, and he inwardly screamed as he tried to move with no avail. Riku sauntered to him and smirked. "Just give up, Sora. There's no way you'll win." Sora's glare intensified, causing Riku to laugh.

"But now… what should I do with a Sora who can't run away?" he grinned predatorily. Sora's eyes flashed in fear as he assumed the worst. He didn't want to be knocked out so soon, he still wanted to save Riku and Kairi. He would've flinched as Riku's hand reached out to… caress his face? Sora's eyes clouded in confusion and some other emotion he couldn't name as Riku's thumb softly rubbed his cheek.

Riku stepped closer as his thumb traced his lips. His mouth had been parted slightly when the spell had been cast, so he slipped his thumb inside to trace behind his lips and to lightly stroke his tongue. The sensations and the strange taste of Riku's suit flooded Sora's senses as heat curled up in his stomach. Riku leaned in to first breathe hotly on his ear before he whispered, "Doubt you expected this."

This was the last thing he imagined would happen, but he found he couldn't complain, especially when Riku's tongue darted out to lick his ear lobe. The heat in his stomach intensified as Riku pulled the ear lobe into his warm mouth and suckled it. After a few more strokes on his tongue he withdrew his thumb and traced the saliva over his lips. Then the hand fell from his face and he felt two hands grip his hips tightly.

Both hands slipped under and up his shirt right as he released his earlobe to suck on the pulse point on his throat. Fingertips ghosted over his abdomen, stroking as if he were trying to memorize the plane of his body. The spell wore off just as he bit down on his throat and brushed a nipple.

Sora cried out in both pain and pleasure, his arms moving to grasp the back of Riku's suit and his head tilting to give Riku better access. A deep flush finally filled his body. He was so lost in the sensations that he didn't notice he was free to move.

Riku was pleased with Sora's reactions, so he sucked hard on his throat, intending to leave a bruise. With both his thumbs on Sora's hardened nipples, he began to rub them with increasing intensity. The heat traveled south in Sora as he arched into him, moaning, his fingers digging into Riku's back. Riku groaned as he felt Sora's erection pressing into his own. Riku's hands fell from his ministrations to hold Sora's hips again. He grinded into him, causing Sora to moan loudly, pressing back. Remembering vaguely from the back of his mind that he wanted to torment him, he grinded into him again as he whispered in his ear, "You've been free to move for awhile now."

In Sora's haze, he didn't understand the words at first. As Riku's hands started moving down, the meaning was crystal clear and he jumped away, still flushing and hard. He glared at Riku with both confusion and lust burning in his eyes. "W-what was that for?" he panted.

Riku chuckled. "You were completely at my mercy. What else would I have wanted to do?"

"I thought you would've… hurt me or something, not _that_!"

For the first time of the day, he smiled softly. "I don't want to hurt you. That's what Maleficent wants."

Sora couldn't help but be happy at the knowledge. He hadn't completely lost his Riku to the darkness. A genuine smile spread across his face. Riku raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but Sora just shook his head, still smiling.

Riku fought a smile of his own, settling on a smirk. "So first, you're complaining at me for molesting you, and now you're smiling at me? I admit, you confuse me sometimes, Sora."

Sora blushed lightly as he exclaimed, "I wasn't complaining!" he blinked as he realized what he said, and he blushed brighter. "Ahem… I meant—"

Desire flared in Riku's eyes as he stepped closer to Sora. "Oh, really, you weren't?" he asked huskily.

Sora gulped audibly and looked away as he blurted quickly, "Yeah, I really liked it, but because –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Riku had him pressed up against the barrier. He briefly caught a glance of Riku's now dark green eyes before his rival pressed his lips against his own. Shocked at first, he relaxed and kissed him back. Absently, Sora realized that this was his first kiss, but since it was with Riku that was okay. During their intensifying kiss, Riku's tongue darted out to lick Sora's lips, then nibble on the bottom one softly, making Sora sigh in pleasure. Riku took this as an invitation to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth, exploring the moist cavern before meeting Sora's tongue. Their tongues openly engaged in battle, slipping and sliding against each other. He tasted mint and something utterly Riku on his tongue, and he loved it.

They broke the kiss briefly, panting against each other's lips, before Riku plundered into Sora's mouth again, this time more roughly. Sora tried to keep up as he wrapped his arms around Riku and dug his hands into his soft, silver hair. He stroked it gently, a sharp contrast to the battle between their mouths. Tongue against tongue, teeth against lip, and Sora groaned as he let Riku take control. Riku drew Sora's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue stroking the underside and Sora moaned, melting against him.

Riku slowly let go of Sora's tongue and looked down at Sora's chest, frowning. Sora whimpered in protest of the lack of contact, and Riku chuckled, leaning in to whisper, "You wear way too much clothing, Sora." He sucked on Sora's earlobe again before asking, "Lift your arms for me?" Sora, getting more aroused by the second easily complied and Riku slipped Sora's shirt off, exposing Sora's tanned skin.

He returned his hands to Sora's, pressing them against the wall. With a wicked smirk he cast some magic that bounded his hands to the wall. "Now you really can't escape me," Riku purred into Sora's lips, causing the boy to shiver and to kiss him again. Riku indulged the kiss lazily, sucking on the lower lip before trailing his mouth away to leave sloppy kisses down his jaw.

He licked his way down Sora's neck and across his collarbone, his tongue dipping into the valley. His mouth trailed to his nipple, and he licked a circle around it before bringing it into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Sora arched and moaned as Riku increased his tempo and pressure. Sora whimpered when Riku let go, but he quickly transferred his attention to the other nipple, making Sora purr. His tongue circled the hardened nipple quickly, and to surprise Sora, he lightly bit down on it. The resulting gasp made Riku chuckle against his skin. With a final suck, he let go of the nipple and fell to his knees, beginning his journey south.

He lapped his way down to Sora's bellybutton, which he traced and invaded with his tongue, making Sora gasp and giggle. Intently, Riku sucked down Sora's treasure trail to reach the top of Sora's pants, which were trapping Sora's erection. Riku nuzzled against it, inducing a moan from Sora, then used his teeth to unzip his pants. In one fluid motion, he pulled down Sora's pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude. Sora's eyes widened. "Riku…" he murmured, his voice uncertain.

Riku sucked and nibbled on his inner thigh, ignoring his quiet plea, his cheek brushing against his cock. Sora's breathing became shuddery and erratic as his tongue swirled the very tip of his cock. He wrapped his lips around the tip, licking up the precum then stroking the extra sensitive part under the head. Sora moaned loudly, thrusting up into Riku's mouth, and he chuckled again, the vibrations creating more pleasure. Riku slid down the cock more, alternating between sucking and circling it with his tongue, and he had him writhing underneath him. He sucked up and down Sora's erection, simulating penetration, and he felt the cock twitch in his mouth.

Sora was becoming more vocal by the second, his breathing loud and fast, punctuated with loud moans and whimpers. "Ri-Riku...!" he gasped, feeling close to the edge. Knowing this, he relaxed his throat and took him deeply into his throat, and the vibrations caused by Riku's swallowing was enough to send him over that edge, screaming, "RIKU!" as he came, explosions going off behind his eyes, pleasure completely taking over his body as he trembled against Riku. He swallowed the cum and slowly withdrew, kissing the tip in an inexplicably gentle gesture, before standing up to take in Sora's face. His cheeks were flushed crimson, his mouth was slack and eyes glazed over. Riku paused at the beautiful sight and leaned in to kiss him softly, not surprised to feel him returning the kiss.

"Riku…" he whispered against his lips, "I love you." The widest, brightest smile Sora ever gave curled on his lips just then, and the double whammy shocked Riku. He stepped back, staring as Sora's ecstatic face faded in to a worried one. "Riku?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Of course I do!" he shouted. "I never realized it before, but I know now… I _love_ you, Riku!" In any other situation, he would've been embarrassed to admit it, but not now. He suddenly had to make sure that Riku knew this, needed to more than anything.

Riku was still skeptical. "Even now?"

Sora nodded vigorously. "Even now… being on different sides never changed that."

For a minute, a softer expression graced Riku's face, and he caressed his cheek lovingly. "Sora… I…" The darkness quickly reclaimed him, and he dropped his hand. "I don't believe you," he concluded coldly. He unlocked the magical bondage and turned away. "Get dressed."

The sudden change in his friend-turned-rival scared Sora, and his arms fell limply to his sides. "Riku… please…" he cried, his voice cracking. Hearing no response from the silver-haired boy, Sora pulled up his pants and slipped his shirt on, then ran over to Riku, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Riku flinched at the contact and gestured at the barrier, causing it to vanish. Sora's friends brightened at seeing him. "Sora!" Donald exclaimed, waddling towards him.

Goofy joined him, his head tilted to the side with a puzzled expression. "Gawrsh, were you and Riku doing… _bad_ things?"

"What!" Sora yelped, his hand immediately reaching up to cover the bruise on his throat. "Why would you think that!" He blushed darkly, laughing nervously, which elicited a laugh from Riku. He looked up hopefully at him, but Riku's lips were curled in a cruel smirk. "…Oh." He sighed dejectedly, looking crestfallen.

Goofy blinked, not quite believing him, but accepting the answer. He walked over to Sora, wrapping an arm around him. "Hey now, no looking so sad, okay? You promised!"

Donald hesitated, but ran to his side. "Yeah! No frowning on our journey!"

Sora laughed, smiling at his friends. "Thanks, guys."

"As heartwarming as this is," Riku drawled sardonically, "It's time we get back to business." He brandished the Keyblade at the trio.

Goofy and Donald tensed, protectively standing in front of Sora, but he shook his head and squeezed in between them. They began to admonish him, but he started to speak. "I already told you how much it hurts to fight you, Riku. But my heart is strong, filled with love for my friends, and especially you. My friends are the reason I fight. You're not fully yourself, and I'm not going to stop until I get you back." He smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on his love, and the Keyblade materialized in his hand.

Astonished, another sword materialized in Riku's hand, and he brandished it, getting into a fighting stance. "I'm afraid you're going to fail then," he taunted with a slightly shaky voice.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora shouted, and charged. The pain at having to fight him again rang in his heart, but now there was definite purpose. He wasn't going to give up until he could be with his Riku again.


End file.
